1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable animal feeder holder and more particularly pertains to preventing crawling insects from accessing an animal feeder placed on an adjustable animal feeder holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal food dishes and holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal food dishes and holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing crawling insects from accessing food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,524 to Berry discloses a pet feed bowl construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,575 to Phillips discloses an animal food dish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,166 to Ahuna discloses a pet dish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,798 to Rera discloses an animal feeding dish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,242 to Kasselman discloses a pet food container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable animal feeder holder that is adapted to hold an animal feeder above a moat of water for preventing crawling insects from accessing animal feed disposed in the feeder.
In this respect, the adjustable animal feeder holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing crawling insects from accessing an animal feeder placed thereon.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable animal feeder holder which can be used for preventing crawling insects from accessing an animal feeder placed thereon. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.